Where are my glasses?
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Mary's having a little trouble at the library...


**Where are my glasses?**

_A/N: Well this is something new for me you know, a short one shot dedicated to Mary, well hope you like it!_

It was a sunny yet cloudy day in mineral town. Everything was silent, and no one was out yet, no one, except for Mary. Mary fixed her glasses and sighed as she held a book under her arm. Looking up at the sky she slightly smiled, and turned to see the town's only library, the library in which she ran.

Opening the door, she placed it unlocked and she was ready for another day filled with books and maybe some eager towns folk that love to read books. But unfortunately, there were only two, Jack and Gray that ever came in. With luck, maybe someone else today…

Laying her book on her desk she turned to see that no one was outside yet, sighing she stared at a shelf of books and said to herself, "Maybe I should dust them today," sighing she walked over, and began to clean it up.

The shelves were really dusty, more than she thought, but knowing how often people came here, she guessed that it would end up like this.

Mary's POV

Oh this dust is getting annoying, its covered most of my favorite books! Oh great now its getting into my eye! Oh now, now its…its…

"ACHOO!"

Getting back to the normal point of view, Mary scratched her nose as she fell because she was unbalanced. In the clearing of dust you could see her, little innocent Mary, her clothes all messed up and her small eyes squinting.

"Oh my head…" she softly said rubbing her eyes. She looked up at the shelves, they were nice and tidy, but for some reason, they looked a little blurry.

"Where…Where are my glasses?" she asked herself and started to crawl around like an infant, "No, I need my glasses, where are they?"

She panicked slightly and kept on looking, luckily, no one came in to look at books, "I knew this was the kind of thing to do before or after hours…" she looked desperately and then, a strange cool breeze came in, "Oh no," she muttered and faced the door.

Squinting, she tried her best to tell who was at the library door, first she looked at the head, there has to be a certain hat to tell which of the two boys had come in. But there was no hat, and by looking at the hair, it was no boy either, unless Cliff released his ponytail and it grew longer.

"Mary?" the voice said looking at Mary on the floor.

Mary recognized this voice, the one that always asks her how she was when she went over to the market with her mother, it was, Karen!

"Mary?" Karen said again bending down to face Mary, "Are you okay?" Karen tried to keep back her laugh, but it was hard because Mary looked so funny with her clothes all messed up and her eyes squinting and her hair messed up too.

"I'm fine," Mary said carefully getting up. She wiped the dust off of her and rubbed her eyes once again. Squinting, she looked at Karen and smiled, "It's strange seeing you here."

Karen smiled, "Yeah that's true, but I thought it might be nice for once for me to see you here on my day off."

Mary smiled wider, "Well that's nice of you, are you planning to read anything?"

Karen shook her head then her face softened, "Why are you so messed up…Er I meant that in a good way!"

Mary shook her head, "Yeah, but I'm having trouble looking for my glasses…"

"Oh is that so?" Karen asked looking at the top of Mary's head. Mary nodded and Karen smirked, "Well, maybe you should use these to help you find your glasses."

Mary tilted her head as Karen took something from her head and placed it over her face.

"Wow," Mary exclaimed, "With these I sure can see better, thanks a lot!"

Karen shrugged, "It was nothing, well, I'll be going upstairs now, I'm gonna look for some picture books, I don't want to read."

Mary nodded and continued her search for her glasses.

"Oh why can't I find it?" she said to herself. The place looked like a total mess and it's only been about ten minutes. Looking at the shelves she sighed, "Well at least I can see…" then Karen came down from the stairs.

"Hey, still haven't found your glasses?" Karen asked her voice with a small bit of concern.

"Yeah," Mary said then she looked at Karen, "Have you seen it?"

"Maybe…" she then handed Mary a mirror, "This may help so…" knowing what Mary's reaction would be, Karen headed straight out the door leaving Mary all by herself.

Mary giggled, "Well I sure look silly…" she was right, her braid was let out and was in a mess, her clothes were dirty and wrinkly and she was tired. But the thing that was the silliest was the fact that she was wearing her glasses the whole time.

"I didn't think I would be dumb enough to not see that my glasses were on the whole time!" yeah it was true, after Karen placed that thing on her head she was able to see better, that was because it was her glasses. Mary laughed slightly to herself, she had fun a bit, Karen coming over and all. But then it hit her, why didn't Karen tell her that her glasses were there this whole time? Now rage builded up it her, but she decided to let it go. So picking up a book and adjusting her glasses, she began to clean up…

Moments later, after her clean up, she left upstairs to see if Karen really did look at some books. Looking straight at the shelves she sighed, "No, nothing touched…" she then heard a crack and she looked down…

"KAREN!" she yelled out. There were bottles of wine on the floor and it looked really messy, "Curse you Karen!"


End file.
